Eruri Week
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Drabbles based on the 2014 Eruri Week prompts. I'll eventually use a legit title for this. Day 8 is on AO3 (due to nsfw content).
1. Choice

**Eruri Week**

**Choice**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Attack on Titan, the arc would be going in a different direction lemme tell ya. The prompts were chosen by the official Eruri Week tumblr blog.**

_This is for Eruri Week 2014! These are all in canon verse, and this one takes place during ACWNR._

* * *

_Day 1: Past/Memories_

With his head shoved into the dirt and mud of the Underground, Levi could only glare up at his enemy. His hair was being pulled by the strong grip of the soldier behind him, but he was glaring up into the blue eyes of another man. The man orchestrating this entire event, the one who had the lives of his friends in his hands. The one he was going to kill.

"Fine." He growled. "I'll join you."

* * *

Weeks later, he was in the man's office. The choice was his: kill him now, or wait a little longer. He had yet to find the documents he was charged with obtaining. His mission was still the same, yet there was an added measure he wanted to personally see through. Now, it was just deciding how to go about both.

"They say you're better than most of the trainees who come through here." Erwin murmured, still looking down at his paperwork. It would be so easy, at least that's what he made it appear to be. Levi knew the situation was never what it seemed when it came to Erwin Smith.

"That's probably because I was trained to survive, and they weren't." Levi snorted, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the knee as he sat in the chair directly in front of Erwin's desk. He had to act soon.

Erwin glanced up at him, those eyes searing, but expression calm. Unnerving. He always caught Levi off-guard with just one look. If only the man was a dumb brute like the others. If only he was incapable of his post, like the Military Police leaders, or even the Garrison. Those guys were so much easier to slip past, to defeat. But Erwin was no fool, and he was probably the best soldier in the entire operation. He could be the king, if given the chance.

Which meant Levi had to be careful. His enemy was intelligent, able to strategize and plan out way more steps than Levi could imagine. He had two ways to handle this kind of battle: beat him with sheer force, which was already proven to be against his favor, or join him. Technically speaking, Levi had already joined him.

However, there was another way to look at that phrasing. The phrase "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer" rang in his hand. He normally hated the approach he was now contemplating. How close could he get to the Commander?

As close as he would need.

Levi uncrossed his legs and stood. Those eyes followed him as he walked forward, around the desk, leaning against the wood as he eyed the paperwork. Was this close enough?

No.

"They keep you pretty busy." Levi murmured, glancing over the papers.

"I don't have the leisure to enjoy the benefits of my post." Erwin replied drily.

"It's a shame. A man like you could be destroyed by deskwork. You should be out there, leading your men."

"Oh, I am. You'll see on our next expedition."

Levi snorted again. "I doubt they let you see much action. I bet they keep you nice and safe, don't they, _Commander_?"

Erwin smiled wryly. "Do you think I'm not out there with my men, fighting side by side with them against the titans? How do you think I got this position?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly, changing his usual grim scowl into something more intense. "I have a few ideas." He was leaning closer. So close. How close would he be allowed to get?

"Oh?" Erwin was taunting him, he could see it in those eyes, the way his mouth curved slightly upward. A challenge.

_No regrets._ Levi thought as he closed the distance. He would worm his way into Erwin's bed, and from there, into the man's heart. Then he would be the victor. Then he would make Erwin hand over the documents, and his life along with them.

His choice didn't prepare him for the consequences, however. When his friends were lying dead around him, and Erwin was on his knees before him, he realized that the choice he made was wrong.

So he put his sword down and surrendered his body, heart, and soul to the Commander of the Scouting Legion.


	2. Martyr

**Martyr**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Attack on Titan. **

_Day 2 of Eruri Week! Prepare for feels, because I'm going hard on this one._

* * *

_Day 2: Sacrifice_

"I'm turning myself in."

Erwin watched Levi's expression change. The usual stoic and petulant look on his face disappeared, replaced by a wide-eyed, desperate plea for sanity.

"Why would you do something like that?"

His voice was still the same, however. Monotonous. Yet Erwin detected a glimmer of despair. An edge of hopelessness. Emotion.

"They won't stop until they're appeased. I've become a threat, so they need to dispose of me. When I'm gone, the people will see them for what they truly are, and our goals will be achieved. I'm leaving it all up to you and Hange."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Levi spat. Erwin could tell he was getting riled up. His stance was more tense, eyes alive with fury. "Becoming a martyr won't do anything except give them exactly what they want, which is you dead at their feet. You're surrendering to them, Erwin. You're giving them the victory."

If he didn't already know that Levi would probably slit his throat, he would have smiled. As it were, he allowed a small hint of his amusement to show through. Levi always saw more anyway, whether he wanted to or not. He knew what Erwin truly was.

"No." he shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "My death will be much more than that. I have a plan, and I need your help to see it through."

"No."

This was the part he knew would be difficult. Manipulating Levi was always tricky. Erwin's jaw clenched, his eyes sharpened. "I'm not asking your permission to die, Captain." He replied, reminding Levi of his place.

But Levi didn't waver. He didn't respond as usual, accepting the order begrudgingly because he knew Erwin was right. There was going to be a fight.

"I'm not going to let you die like this."

Despite his soft voice, Erwin knew the intentions behind those dark eyes boring into him. If he had to, Levi would probably restrain Erwin and beat some sense into him.

"It's too late. I've already made my decision." His tone was clear. He was not to be challenged.

"Fuck that."

As much as Erwin loved Levi's rare rebellious nature, it was only hurting them both in this moment. Erwin knew the words to say to get Levi to back down, but he didn't want to say them. He didn't want to go that far, not if this was going to be their last conversation. Why couldn't the man just let him die?

Levi stepped forward, and for once Erwin wasn't sure what he would do.

"You're too good for them, Erwin Smith." He declared. The tall blond was speechless, having not seen this coming. He figured Levi would try to persuade him, but honestly he didn't think the man cared enough to try this hard. "You deserve more than this. You deserve to grow old and see humanity's victory, if that's even possible at this point. You deserve to be the victor in all of this."

Erwin had to laugh. "Why do you think that? I'm a monster, Levi. I have more blood on my hands than the titans who breached the walls. I kill everyone around me, with no regard. It is for humanity that I have sent men to their deaths, and it is for humanity that I now surrender my life. It isn't for _them_, it's for _everyone_."

Levi shook his head, like Erwin was an idiot, an insolent child who needed a scolding. "You give yourself so much shit for only doing what's right. Why the hell do you think I've stayed by your side all this time? Why do you think I joined you in the first place? I follow you because you have what it takes to win this war, and I believe in you."

He wasn't supposed to be saying this. He wasn't supposed to change Erwin's mind. This wasn't in the plan.

Then again, Levi was always a wild card. While Erwin used him mainly as a tool, he knew the man was going along with it out of free will. He could never force the Captain to do anything he didn't want to do, and they both knew it. Pretending like Erwin was really the one in control was laughable at best.

Erwin sighed. "Look, I know you don't like this, but it's for the best. I have to pay for my sins."

"You're so fucking jaded, you can't see past yourself. You're so goddamn selfish, Erwin."

There was a lot more emotion in Levi's voice than Erwin expected. He heard pity, sorrow, desperation. It was a plea, a whisper, a prayer. If he was going to leave, he would have to do it now, before he caved and changed his mind. Before he altered the course and flipped the tables.

"I'm doing this for the sake of humanity."

"You're so goddamn selfish." Levi repeated. But there was defeat in his eyes now. He knew there was nothing more to say, nothing more to do. The battle was over.

Erwin turned, walking away.

* * *

Standing at the gallows, he was half-relieved, half-pained to see Levi standing in the crowd. Of course, the man was disguised so that he wasn't easily recognizable, but Erwin knew it was him. The stature, the stance, the look of disappointment displayed clearly on his face, even from this far away.

_You're so goddamn selfish, Erwin Smith._ The words from their last conversation rang in his ears.

As the noose was slipped around his neck, he hoped it would all be worth it. The words they never said, the things they never did. He hoped Levi would forgive him after this, would live on for the both of them. Erwin knew he couldn't stay alive. He wasn't allowed to survive this. It would be wrong, if he were to live while the rest of them died. It was his time. His turn.

Jaded, yes. Selfish, yes. He didn't want to see the faces of the dead's loved ones as he told them how bravely they fought in battle, how their sacrifice was for humanity's sake. He was afraid of his sins catching up to him, of running away as they chased him. He didn't want to die running.

He kept staring at Levi as the charges were read. The crowd was nothing but shadows in his vision.

"Any last words, Erwin Smith?"

_I love you_.

He gave a slight shake of his head, and then the floor dropped from beneath him.

_You're so goddamn selfish, and I love you too._


	3. Time

**Time**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooope.**

_Day 3 of Eruri Week~ Here is some fluff to make up for the last chapter._

* * *

_Day 3: Home/Domestic_

Levi was inspecting a new mop with such determination and seriousness that Erwin had to smile to himself.

"You know we already have enough cleaning supplies. I don't think our budget would allow for any more." He joked, coming up behind the captain.

Levi's eyes cut over to him, a scathing glare making his smile wilt. He turned back to the mop without a word and Erwin sighed.

"Fine, we'll get it."

Levi took it from the shelf and went up to the counter, and Erwin noticed he also ordered more soaps as well for the barracks. He merely shook his head and authorized the payment to complete the transaction. The soaps would be delivered to their headquarters, but the mop went directly into Levi's hands and the carriage to take them back.

"Do you always buy new cleaning supplies on your days off?" Erwin asked as they rode away.

"No. But Eren broke the last one we had."

Erwin raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a comment. They sat in silence for a while as the carriage jostled them around, the cobbled streets making for a bumpy ride. The commander ever-so-casually set his arm against the back of the seat, above Levi's shoulders. The captain didn't brush him off or seem to mind. Enjoying his silent victory, he didn't notice the look he received as he stared ahead.

* * *

"I thought you weren't working today."

Erwin looked up from his desk to see Levi standing in the doorway.

"Paperwork never takes a break, and neither do I." he responded, watching as Levi came forward and closed the door behind him. He sat back slightly, wondering what the captain was up to.

"Thank you for the cleaning supplies." Levi said softly, leaning over the desk. His bangs hung in his eyes, and Erwin felt himself stop breathing. As he stared into steel gray, he heard his papers being shuffled. "Let's go home and get some rest, hm?"

Erwin found himself nodding, found himself being lead out of his office and away from the headquarters, found himself at home with Levi. They ended up lounging on the couch, Levi in Erwin's lap, head resting comfortably against his shoulder, eyes drifting shut. Erwin took the opportunity to run his fingers through Levi's hair, something he enjoyed to do because it was so rare. Levi hummed deep in his throat and relaxed further.

Drifting halfway between wakefulness and dreaming, Erwin wondered if this is what life would be like after the war was over. When the titans were gone, if they survived, would they come back to this moment? He hoped so. Having Levi in his arms, if only for a few hours, was all he wanted in the end. It was the best prize he could hope to receive after achieving victory. Just him and Levi, together like this, holding each other safely. With that thought in mind, he succumbed to full sleep, allowing his body to finally rest.

* * *

Erwin opened his eyes to see Levi hovering above him. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." The captain murmured.

He was perched on top of Erwin almost like a cat. Erwin was on his back on the couch, with Levi laying on him, front to front. "I thought you wanted to rest?" Erwin said with a lazy smile, letting his fingers trail up and down Levi's spine. Those gray eyes closed for a moment, then reopened.

"What do you want to do with the time we have, Commander?" he asked. Erwin was trying to figure out Levi's intentions, but gave up quickly.

"I just want to hold you until the end of time." Erwin heard himself whisper. Something flashed in Levi's eyes, and his head rested against Erwin's chest.

"Sounds good to me."

"But we don't have that kind of time, do we?" the commander added, still a whisper. "We just have today. Maybe the last we have."

Levi's eyes flicked up to meet Erwin's. "So we should make the best of it, yes?"

Erwin smiled, shifting their positions so he could give Levi a chaste kiss. "Yes, we should." He murmured against soft lips.


	4. Jacket

**Jacket**

**Disclaimer: Nah son.**

_Day 4 of Eruri Week! This was inspired by 'the boyfriend jacket' scene after Levi injured his ankle in the fight against the Female Titan. Isayama mentioned on a Twitter questionnaire that the jacket was borrowed from someone, and the eruri headcanon is that the jacket is Erwin's. Go to my tumblr to read the interview._

* * *

_Day 4: __Little Things/Eruri Insiders_

It was a simple gesture, wrapping his jacket around Levi's shoulders. The captain was wearing civilian clothes after being wounded in their latest mission, so it was the least Erwin could do to keep him warm and comfortable. Of course, that wasn't all. There was a lot more to this 'simple gesture' than either of them could imagine.

For one, the jacket was too large for Levi to wear normally, so he kept it wrapped around his shoulders as they rode into town. The carriage ride was quiet, somber. Levi had the feeling Erwin blamed himself for the injury, which was why he offered the jacket without a word. The captain didn't fault his commander for the decisions he made on the battlefield. His squad was dead, and Eren was traumatized, but they couldn't go back now. He learned long ago that you had to make choices with no regrets in order to survive in life.

Still, there was meaning behind the dark suit hanging off his shoulders. As he watched Erwin command the men around him, knowing he would be of no use in this fight, he started to think about the hidden motivations the man had. Why give him his coat in the first place? Why comfort him at all?

He took a step forward, as if to join his commander in combat.

"Levi, you stay put." He was told. Erwin looked back to him, and Levi remembered the order on the battlefield to refill his gas tanks. He heeded the order then, because he trusted Erwin's judgment. But now his squad was dead and there was nothing Levi could do to take that back. Then again, he could have joined them in death if he refused the commander back there.

The captain paused, and then, "Of course."

There was no use going against a command like that. He was too injured to fight, even in maneuver gear. It didn't stop Levi from worrying, however. If his squad, who he handpicked for this very purpose, couldn't take down a titan shifter…then who could?

It wasn't that he had doubts about Erwin's fighting capabilities and strategy. It wasn't that he didn't believe in his comrades' abilities. It was more like he was waiting for the day when he would have to bury more of his dead, waiting for the news that another was taken from his life and left on the battlefield.

Maybe that was why the jacket was draped over his shoulders. It smelled faintly of Erwin's distinct scent, which Levi didn't need Mike's nose to identify. It was warm, surrounding him with Erwin's presence, as if he were still there beside him. That feeling calmed him, as Erwin knew it probably would. Even now, the commander was five steps ahead of everyone else.

As Erwin began to walk away, there was a small smile on his face. He liked the look of his jacket on Levi's thin shoulders, swallowing his body whole. The captain looked safer, somehow, in his jacket. It made Erwin feel like he was there to protect him. Despite the dead between them, Levi still held trust in Erwin and his decisions. That meant more than any piece of clothing they shared.

_I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. Even when my bones are ground into dust and the world dissolves to gray, my arms will still be wrapped around you. That is my promise._

_Omake_

Levi kept the jacket, even after Annie was captured and everyone was safe. It was a reminder that Erwin was always there for him, even when they were worlds apart. The arms of the jacket were like Erwin's strong limbs wrapped around him, hugging him tight to his chest. It made him relax when he feared for his commander's life.

Levi was determined to keep the jacket for as long as he was alive.

_I trust you. I believe in you. I will stay by your side until the end of time, and even then my soul will search for yours. That is my promise to you._


	5. Gone

**Gone**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Song is called "Stay High (Habits)" by Tove Lo.**

_Day 5 of Eruri Week~ This is set during the time in the manga where Erwin is in the interior while Levi is running around with the 104__th__ kids._

* * *

_Day 5: Distance/Separation_

_How long has it been since I last saw your face?_ Levi contemplated as they rode along in the carriage in complete silence. The kids all had grim expressions—and considering the situation, he didn't blame them. He glanced at Hange, who seemed far away. They were all caught up in their own little worlds.

_You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time_

Eren and Historia were abducted, and Erwin turned himself in to the Military Police. _I'm stuck with these kids and you might die at any moment._

What was happening to him right now? _What were they putting you through, Erwin Smith?_

Levi couldn't let those thoughts keep him distracted for long. Soon they arrived back at their makeshift base, and the kids were all looking to him for answers.

"Alright, this is the plan."

* * *

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Erwin murmured out loud to no one in particular.

"What who is doing?" Nile answered from the dark. He forgot his old friend was standing on the other side of his cell.

"Levi." Erwin told him.

"From what I heard, he's stirring up trouble. If I were him, I would just keep running. At least one of you would survive, then."

"Don't sound so bleak, Nile. You really expect me to just lie down and let this happen? You know me better than that."

Nile came closer, clutching the bars. His face looked stark and deranged in the dim light. "Listen, Erwin, whatever you're planning isn't going to end well. Please, don't do anything brash. I'm begging you, as your friend, to just let the King handle this."

Erwin quirked an eyebrow. "Since when do I act in brashness?"

"I know you have a plan. You always do. But I'm telling you it's not going to work. You can't get out of this, not this time."

Erwin leaned back against the cold stone wall. He let out a breath, closing his eyes and picturing his captain.

"If I didn't know better, I would almost hope he was on his way to rescue me. Can you imagine the carnage?" he smiled eerily in the darkness, grateful that Nile couldn't see his face. If his friend knew, truly knew, what the commander had become…

"You can't count on him. Not anymore. He's wanted just like you. If he comes here, he'll be signing his own death warrant, just like you did."

"He's not coming for me. He's doing what I told him to do, fulfilling my last order to him."

Nile had a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut. "Which was?" he asked apprehensively.

Erwin smiled wider, eyes still closed, head leaned back against the wall. "Survive."

* * *

_Staying in my play pretend where the fun ain't got no end_

Levi was torn. Part of him knew that rescuing Eren and Historia was his top priority, that getting the kids free of their tormentors was more important than anything else. Not only was Eren Humanity's Hope, but he was also just a kid. As Levi's responsibility, whatever happened to the kid was on his hands. Plus, Historia was their future. She agreed to be queen, to replace the corrupt government. If he couldn't get them back, he had no idea what was going to happen.

But part of him wanted to forsake all of that and run in the opposite direction. Part of him wanted to charge straight into the interior, just to see his commander's face again. He wanted to shake Erwin free of the shackles he put on himself, wanted to knock some sense into his head. He wanted to be saving Erwin, instead.

"You look conflicted." Hange commented.

Of course, she always saw right through him. They both did.

"I'm just trying to decide if I'm making the right choice. I don't want to regret this later." Levi replied, staring into the flames of their campfire.

The kids were talking amongst themselves, but he noticed a few heads tilted in his direction. They were listening, waiting.

"I don't think I'm meant to be a leader. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"I think you're doing fine. They trust you, they follow you. Even Mikasa is working well with you, and last I checked, she still hates your guts."

"They're all just kids." Levi whispered, rubbing his face. "I can't tell them what to do. I can't make decisions for them. I can't have this on my hands."

"Hush." Hange scooted closer to him, sensing his inner turmoil. "You miss him, don't you?"

Neither of them had to guess which one Hange was referring to.

"I want him by my side. Or at the very least, I want to be standing on the gallows next to him."

"What would that accomplish?" Hange asked.

Levi finally looked at his friend. "I'm old, Hange. I've been through more shit than I'm comfortable with, enough to last several lifetimes. I think I've earned the right to die when I want to. It's just…he's so fucking noble. I can't be like that. I know I'd be throwing my life away for no other reason than the fact that I can't live without him. It's selfish."

Hange shrugged. "You really think he's going to let that happen? You know he's always five steps ahead of everyone else."

"I'm just not sure if it'll work this time."

"Look, the only thing we have control over is our own actions. You have to decide, Levi: save Eren and Historia, or save Erwin."

Levi's expression grew more grim than usual. The kids sensed the change, noting the tension in the atmosphere.

"He wouldn't want me to rescue him." He whispered.

_Can't go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain_

* * *

"Your right hand has already killed numerous men. If we catch him, we'll execute him. You understand that, right?"

Erwin was kneeling before the king and a few nobles who controlled the entire government. He allowed surprise to color his features. Of course Levi was tearing them apart and leaving a bloody path in his wake. It was what he did. It was why Erwin recruited him all those years ago.

"But you won't catch him." Erwin said.

"You're so sure? We know where he was, his movements. We can easily—,"

"No." Erwin cut off the man rambling on before him, face stern. "You only think you do."

"Excuse me?" there was a murmur in the crowd gathered.

Erwin leveled the man with a fierce expression. Despite his wounds and position on the ground, kneeling and chained, he still had the essence of a commander.

"You're too afraid to do anything. You may know where he is, but you don't know how many men you would have to sacrifice to take him down. You don't know how many lives will be lost in the battle, and whether it will be worth it. That is why you have me here, isn't it?"

Silence met his speech. By the expressions on their faces, he knew he was right. Chuckling to himself, he dared to smile.

"Even if I die here, he will still survive." _This is what I believe._

* * *

_Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe_

Levi closed his eyes, head resting against the wood. In a few moments, they would leave to rescue Eren and Historia. He made a decision and was now wondering how long it would take to regret it.

_I fall back down_

Focusing on his breathing, he let himself relive the moments he had with Erwin, from their first chance meeting with his head in the mud to the last time he saw his commander, wounded in bed and missing an arm. Would that be it? Would that be their last encounter?

_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you_

A tear escaped past his eyelid, sliding down his cheek and dripping from his chin. He let out a small, watery gasp before wiping the rest of his tears away. _Be strong now. Don't let Erwin down, _he told himself.

Getting up, he decided to heed Erwin's last command: _Survive_.


	6. Chapel

**Chapel**

**Disclaimer: Still nah.**

_Day 6 of Eruri Week, and the long-awaited reunion! This is in line with the current events of the manga, where Levi and the 104__th__ are attempting to rescue Eren at the chapel and Erwin is on his way there to help. This also picks up directly after Day 5._

* * *

_Day 6: Reunion_

Erwin pushed his horse as fast as it would go. Now that the government coup d'état was taken care of, he could return to the Survey Corps…or what was left of them.

He could return to Levi.

How long had it been since they last saw each other? What were their last words before departing? Erwin could hardly remember with everything else swirling around inside his head. All he could think about was how much he missed the captain, and how much he just wanted to be near him again.

Besides, what if something went wrong? Levi and Hange were on their own with the newest inductees to their regiment. While the kids had experience, and had been through more than other trainees in their short time with the Survey Corps, they were still nothing compared to the veterans who had already lost their lives.

The former commander felt like he would be too late, and their reunion would be one of blood and tears.

* * *

Levi pushed all thoughts out of his mind except for survival and Eren's rescue. He couldn't be distracted by thoughts of Erwin now, he couldn't let himself worry about anyone else. They were going all out, heading straight into the fire. There could be no mistakes.

But oh, how he wished to have the man fighting beside him, to stand side-by-side with him once again.

"Levi!" Hange called to him, and his head re-focused on the fighting at hand. He flew forward, raised his blades, and slashed them across the belly of his enemy. He darted forward, staying in motion, never stopping or thinking or even daring to breathe. _Just kill, or else you will be killed._

His mission was to rescue Eren and Historia, and destroy anyone who got in his path. So far, things were looking good—

"Hange!"

He watched yet another comrade fall, but there could be no dwelling on the damage. He left his friend, one of the only ones he had left, to Armin's care. He had to keep going, he had to complete his mission.

Only then could he see Erwin once again.

* * *

_Am I too late?_

Erwin's breath was coming short as he raced ahead. The group could see the place where everything was going down, and he could feel Levi nearby. He wondered what carnage lie in wait for him inside the chapel.

"Sir, what should we do?"

"We must assess the situation as we see it, and go from there. Our main objective is Eren and Historia. We must get them out safely and quickly, no matter what the cost. They are the key to our future!" he called, once again at the head of command. The words were hollow to him now, though, just a repetition of his previous behavior, an act he couldn't shake off just yet. He would allow himself to be vulnerable only when he had Levi in his arms again.

Jumping off his horse once they were close enough, he barged through the chapel doors.

Blood everywhere. Limbs and the screams of the dying greeted them. Erwin's eyes searched feverishly, hoping not to find anything familiar in the faces of the dead and wounded.

"I hear fighting over here!" one of his group called, pointing down the stairs. Erwin plunged headlong, weapons ready.

* * *

_Shit, where the fuck are you, Kenny?_ Levi thought. He could have just lost another comrade to this madman, and their whole goal could be destroyed if they couldn't get Eren and Historia out in time. All he wanted was to drive his blade into the man's heart.

"There!" They entered an open chamber and found their targets. Eren was chained on top of a precipice, bound in place while the others stood below him. Historia was with two men, and Kenny was one of them.

"Mikasa!" Levi didn't have to finish the order before the girl went after her brother. The others flew in behind them. "One of you get Historia, leave Kenny to me!"

With fire in his eyes and his blades ready to taste blood, he headed straight for the demon in his nightmares.

"Oi! There you are, Levi." Kenny called out to him, beginning to draw his weapon. He had a sickening grin on his face, like he was waiting for this moment.

Levi closed in, trying to draw Kenny away from Historia so one of the others could rescue her. Jean was going for her, while Mikasa was almost to Eren. This was it, they were going to make it.

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

Erwin kept going, running fast past the wounded. Thankfully, they were all part of the Military Police so far.

"Commander!"

Erwin's attention was brought over to what he dreaded. One of his men was near Armin, who was kneeling next to someone Erwin hoped he wouldn't know.

"It's Hange." He stopped moving forward, fighting the urge to find Levi. Hange was his friend and comrade as well. They already lost Mike. He dropped to his knees next to the wounded soldier.

"What happened, where are the others?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me." Hange said weakly, coughing. "They went ahead to get Eren and Historia. You should go help them."

"One of you stay with them. Get Hange to safety, quickly!" Erwin ordered, charging forward once again. Heart racing, he kept hoping Hange was the only injured member of their party.

"In here!" He heard the call. There was a large cavern, and a stand-off between two men.

Erwin's throat closed up as he saw Levi racing toward Kenny, blades drawn. The leader of the Military Police lifted his gun.

"LEVI!" he couldn't stop the scream as the shot rang out, but Levi dodged just in time.

However, it looked like Kenny wasn't done just yet. He allowed Levi's blade to slice into his right arm, only to lift the left and point the muzzle of his other gun right at the captain's face. Even from this distance, Erwin could see the fear in those widened steel eyes.

Erwin brought up his rifle and aimed before Kenny's trigger could be pulled. The shot echoed throughout the cavern and was followed by an eerie silence.

Blood was splattered all over Levi's face, but the man looked up to see Erwin standing there, rifle in hand, smoke billowing from the muzzle. He would remember the expression Levi wore until the end of his days, a mix of surprise and desperation reserved only for the man who saved him.

Historia screamed, and the room filled with smoke.

"ERWIN!"

Erwin raced toward the voice, almost colliding with Levi as they met on the cavern floor. "We need to get out of here, _now_." He grabbed the captain's arm and dragged him.

"What the fuck is happening?" Levi hissed, following closely, blades still drawn.

They looked up, seeing a titan before them, reaching for Eren. Mikasa had the boy in her arms, was trying to get his hands free after hacking at the chains that bound him.

"Shit." Levi cursed and leapt forward.

"Wait!" Erwin called after him. They were finally reunited, had just avoided death, and there he was going headlong into disaster once again. He cursed as well, moving forward. He wouldn't let Levi slip through his hands again, not now that they were so close.

* * *

_Omake_

When it was all over, Erwin pulled Levi close. He didn't care that everyone was staring. He didn't care about the blood coating their skin and clothing. Levi was his again, and he was never letting go.

The shorter man looked startled, but wasn't pushing him away. His eyes darted to the faces all around him until Erwin used his hand to tilt his chin.

"Levi…" his words were lost as he stared into Levi's eyes.

"Erwin." Levi's voice cracked, whether from pain or emotion, he wasn't sure. He saw tears gathering. "I thought…"

"Hush." Erwin whispered, caressing his skin with his fingers. "Listen, I want to do something while we're here."

"Erwin…what…."

"Look around you, we're in a chapel."

Levi looked confused. "But we have to get out of here, we…"

"Let's get married."

Stunned silence met his request. He couldn't believe he was suggesting it, with what they just went through, but he wanted this more than anything.

"I…" Levi croaked again, pulled away. _We can't…I don't think this is a good idea…_ he thought, but couldn't let the words slip free. "We don't have a pastor." He blurted instead.

"Um…" a soldier had his hand raised and they turned to him. "I'm technically a pastor."

Their eyes met again, and Levi blinked, still dazed.

With the cavern below them collapsing, they said their vows shakily and sealed them with a kiss.


	7. Renaissance

**Renaissance**

**Disclaimer: Non.**

_Day 7 of Eruri Week. This picks up from Day 2._

* * *

_Day 7: Future_

"You're a selfish piece of shit."

When he opened his eyes, Levi was staring down at him with a disgusted, angry expression. Erwin smiled back at him, sitting up and pulling Levi into his arms.

"I love you."

Levi snorted, wrapping his arms around him regardless because they were together again, here, in this place where no one could get them.

In their reincarnated selves, they took every opportunity to say everything they never got to say and do anything they never got to do. Things as little as a brush of the shoulder, going to the park, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. They could finally be free with each other, without the world breathing down their necks.

"What do you want to do today?" Erwin asked as they lounged together on the bed, Levi curled up in his arms. The smaller man looked up at him.

"Let's go to the beach."

* * *

Their past selves never made it that far, so the beach was one of their usual spots. It was where they met most of the others, especially the kids. But the former Survey Corps members didn't make it a point to hang out too often. The younger generation was just as free of their former burdens, and neither Levi nor Erwin wanted to bring too much of their pasts back to the surface. They acknowledged what their lives were like before and swiftly moved on.

Eren Jeager was there with Armin and Mikasa, as usual. He gave a small nod of his head when he spotted Erwin and Levi, then continued playing volleyball. He was smiling, and it was genuine. Something of pure joy, unrelated to titans or training. Purely happy.

They couldn't ask for anything more.

"It's a nice day." Levi commented as they laid out their towels.

"Spring is always my favorite time of year." Erwin murmured in reply. The sun was out, high in the sky, but the heat wasn't sweltering. It was warm enough to lay out, but not hot enough to melt their skin from their bones, like in the summer. Spring reminded Erwin of rebirth, of what came after death; of life.

"I wish we could stay here, right here, in this moment." Levi sighed. He was laying with his arms beneath his head, eyes closed behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah." Erwin breathed.

They stayed until the sun was starting to go down, and then reluctantly packed up their towels and headed back to town.

* * *

The only people they regularly hung out with were Hange, Mike, and Nile. Nanaba and Moblit were sometimes part of the group, as well. Tonight they were all having dinner, sitting around and chatting. Sometimes they would bring up their pasts, about how much they missed each other after they went their separate ways. It was a touchy subject, though, considering how some of them died.

But being with them in this lifetime was more important than anything else. They could be friends without worrying about which one would die next.

It was a normal dinner until Erwin noticed Levi's expression change. His face was pale, eyes wide, lips parted slightly. He was frozen in place, staring at a particular point. He followed his lover's eyes, and then he saw them.

Erwin nudged him. "Go to them." He whispered.

With barely a glance in his direction, Levi slowly got up. He hesitated for a moment, then approached the couple that just entered the restaurant.

"Big brother!" the woman squealed, instantly jumping on Levi to give him a hug. The man beside her looked surprised but elated nonetheless, and also gave a hug when it was his turn.

The table was quiet as they watched the group interact. Erwin knew he had that dopey smile on his face, the one Levi always teased him about. He also knew that Hange and Mike were staring at him knowingly. They recognized who the newcomers were, and what this meant.

He enjoyed this life much more than their past one. As Levi brought Isabel and Farlan over to the table, he looked so incredibly happy that Erwin would trade a thousand lives to stay in this one.


End file.
